Sleepwalking
by Timefather64
Summary: The summary is in the chapter. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Sleepwalking

Chapter 1: Life is the first of many sins

**(Title was inspired by Sleepwalking from Photek)**

**(The missing piece** **to Hear the Voices? Of Samuel.** **This entire story is short and based on Dream Phobic. I suggest you read Hear the Voices? Of Samuel if you are new to this. This will be about Dream's background that is grim and bloody. I mean like bloody where it is weak to the stomach. Anyway, I recommend you read Hear the Voices? Of Samuel to actually understand where this story is actually picking up from. If you already read the story, then by all means, read this. Enjoy! MLP is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust and the OCs are owned by me.)**

* * *

**(This is a side story from Hear the Voices? Of Samuel. I strongly recommend you read that, before reading this, before you get confuse to what is going on. Now I must throw out warnings.**

**Warning: This story contains Gore, Blood (Which honestly, I believe is part of gore), Sexual Refrencing (No sex, but it will be mention of course),strong language, and colt-cuddling (Only a little and not a lot.**

**But if you don't want to see that part I suggest you avoid the last few parts of the first chapter. I don't want you getting a negative view of this side story).**

**There are also suggestive scenes as well and soon will be shown in the future so be aware of that.**

**Warning is done, I hope you enjoy the side story and please read Hear the Voices of Samuel. I don't want my readers getting confuse in what is actually going on in the story. Have fun and CHEERS! ^^)**

_'Three months is long time, well if you don't like, well you are. Three months is forever, when the sun doesn't shine at all. You might be alive or you just breathe, to pass the time. Well you're so lucky, so lucky to have it all. Someday you're gonna realize, you've been sleepwalking through it all, sleepwalking, to get back home.' –Sleepwalking from Photek (Featuring Linche)_

A crying foal was being levitated down a torch lit hallway. The unicorn that had the foal in its magical clutch, wore a black robe enshrouding his identity. The foal was brown with a light brown mane and it was a boy.

"Oh Magnus Azazel, Heros deus sceleris. Ex hoc ego vocare tibi pro tua benedictionem super electi filium subiugalis, qui natus erat sub tuo stella. Commodo concede vestra puer delectus benedictionibus vestris." A pony preacher prayed. Ponies in robes were sitting in a circle that was drawn with white chalk and had a pentagram in the center of it. Surrounding the star was a triangle with a hand print. On each of the digits were ancient letters.

"I brought the child." The unicorn said levitating the foal to the preacher.

"Good Lucifer, soon, the ritual will be completed. Did you name him yet, if I might ask?" The preacher asked.

"Yes, his name is…" Lucifer glanced at his son and says, "Dream."

"Here is our chosen foal! Dream of Lucifer! The birth star of Azazel!" The preacher yelled raising Dream to the air.

The ponies began to stomp their hooves on the ground while yelling, "All hail Azazel!" The preacher lays Dream at the center of the star and walks off of it with his father. The star began glowing red. Soon red tendrils began sprouting out of the glowing circle as they enter into Dream's eyes. The foal's crying ended in silence.

The ponies began praying to Azazel as the circle began glowing brighter. Lucifer and the Preacher watch as Dream's eyes began glowing extremely black and a bright white light was shining out of his mouth.

"Father Abbadon is this really right; he is still just a foal." Grief was heard landing next to the preacher. Grief had a brown coat, with a long combed light brown mane and tail. He was an earth pony that had a Cello strapped to his back.

"Grief, it is nice to see you here at your own brother's ceremony and yes, it is right to do this. The younger he is, the more influential knowledge and wisdom he will gain in the future of the great lord. You should be less nervous about him Grief. I know he means a lot to you, but do not worry. Lord Azazel knows what he is doing. After all, he was born under Azazel's star." Abbadon said, grinning at Grief. He took off his hood revealing his gray mane and gray coat. Abbadon was a unicorn as well.

"Son, you have a little brother now, be sure to treat him right and help him on the right path of the lord." Lucifer said, looking at Grief.

"Yes father, I will lead him as Azazel sees fit." Grief said nervously. "I'm just nervous is all; I'm a big brother now." He said smiling at the last part. "I have a little brother who will look up to me and it will be my duty to lead him down a wise and faithful path." He said earning a small chuckle from the preacher and his father. Grief always wanted to have a little brother. Dream was one of them. Dream was his first ever little brother.

"Be careful Grief, Octavia and the Diane cousins will be very jealous when they find out you're more excited to take care of your brother than them." Lucifer said.

"I still love them, I just always wanted a little brother, you know. Another male part of the family, plus Octavia is still just a filly, Inkie, Blinkie, and Pinkie are still foals and Lilitha is very incestuous. I do like her, but not that much." He said.

"Really young one? Then how come you let her have her way with you?" Lucifer asked, causing his son to blush.

"She was in heat, what else was I supposed to do? It really doesn't matter anyway." He said looking away. "We are sinful under Azazel's wing." He said.

"True, we let our sins run wild under his law. Nopony can stop us because of it." Lucifer said grinning.

The circle stops glowing revealing Dream who was asleep. Abbadon smirks and says, "The Star of Azazel has completely synchronized with the great lord. Hail Azazel!" He yelled. The Azazelists all praised their divine god, staring at Dream.

Grief was the only one in the entire room not praising, he was staring at his little brother calmly. He drowned out everyponys' loud voices and was clearly focus Dream. 'Brother, you are going to be very strong.' He thought, smiling. Lucifer places his hoof on Grief's shoulder and smiles. Greif smiles back and says, "This is amazing father."

"Yes Grief, it is." He said.

"Congratulations Grief, on your brother's ceremony." Grief's ears perked up after he heard a pony behind him. He turns around and sees an earth pony stallion with a messy long blonde mane wearing a gray trench coat, he also had pink eyes. This pony was Insane Membrane.

"Insane, it's nice to see you." Grief said smiling at his friend.

"Yes, it is my dashing stallion. My, my, you look very sexy." Insane said, licking his lips.

Grief blushes and says, "Thanks for the compliment."

"It's a fact you lovely musician." He said.

"Insane, weren't you on a mission?" Lucifer asked calmly.

"Yes, I was on a mission, but I heard of the ceremony and that your son was here, so I couldn't miss this." Insane said smiling at Lucifer.

"Insane you're just simply crazy over me huh?" Grief asked, smiling at Insane.

"You know it." He answered.

"I will leave you two alone." Lucifer said. When he left them to go see Abbadon, Grief glances at Insane and both of them walked down the hall.

"So, Insane, do you have any news about Celestia?" Grief asked.

The two took a left walking into a bedroom. Insane closes the door and locks it. "Yes, she is aware of my existence and plans on arresting me. She has lawsuits like it was nothing. The cults are in trouble as well. Are you sure this plan will work out fine?" He asked.

"It has to work; we need to get both sides eliminated at the Temple of Fenrir." He said. Grief hops onto the bed and looks over at Insane and says, "Celestia is our only source in causing both sides to be eliminated."

Insane sighs, walking towards the bed. He then hops on to it and pushes Grief back. "I don't think she is our only source in winning this." He said standing on top of Grief. Grief sighed, rubbing his head.

"We just have to find out, I am certain this will work." Grief said. Insane smiles softly leaning down pressing his lips against Grief's. Grief eyes closed halfway down allowing Insane's tongue to enter into his mouth playing with his. Insane's hooves began trailing down Grief's rough strong stomach. He unstraps the Cello and gently places it on the ground.

"I know you are being overdue with stress on the job, but you should take a break now. You have a little brother now, just as you always wanted." Insane said after he broke the kiss. He began kissing down Grief's neck, earning pleasant soft moans from him.

"You are right, I should take a break." Grief answered, moaning as Insane's hooves began rubbing on his flanks. The trench coat pony's body was pressed against his, both sharing their body heat while their sweet scent of cinnamon lure into their nose. "Cinnamon?" He asked, making eye contact with his lover.

"I thought it will give us both a pleasant smell while we have fun together." Insane said, smiling softly at Grief. Grief chuckled and rolls him over so he could be on top.

"It is doing more than just making you smell nice." Grief said licking his lips.

To be continued.

**(I hope you like it, it may be short, but there are more to it soon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ballad of Minerva

(Mlp is owned by hasbro and Lauren Faust, the rest of the ocs are mines) Dream was a small colt now, able to talk and walk. He was finally capable of going to school with ponies his age. He was with Grief, walking through the streets of Skiesperexas. It was a skyscraper filled city. Grief wore a green trench coat hiding his sword. He didn't want anypony finding out he was a swordspony.

"Big brother, it feels great being outside." Dream said nuzzling his head on his brother's right foreleg.

Grief glances at him smiling and says, "What do you mean, Dream? I find nothing special about the outside at all." He looked up at the gray sky annoyed. "It's always the same thing that I see going on around us. Sky's gray, nopony interesting to talk with. Ponies living miserable lives while they complain about it instead of doing anything about it." He said, looking back at his little brother.

"Well, I don't see the outside world or this city like that. I just think everypony is busy with their daily life, like jobs or family stuff." Dream said, smiling at Grief as he walked backwards in front of him.

"Dream, if only you knew the things that go on outside of this city. Anyway, how was school?" Grief asked calmly.

"School was alright, but it was also weird." Dream said earning a confused look from his older brother.

"Weird, what was weird about it?" Grief asked curiously.

"Well for one, a weird pony in a cloak came up to me and said that the black lamb is shadowing me. I have no idea what that even means, so I went on and had fun in recess." Dream said, turning around so he could walk straight instead of backwards.

"Did you get a good look at this pony?" Grief asked in concerned tone.

"No, not really brother, that hood did a good job at hiding his face." Dream said calmly.

"Was that all he did, Dream?" Grief asked, biting his brother's tail gently causing him stop in the center sidewalk. "He didn't hurt you or do anything to your body, right?" He asked, letting his tail go. Dream turned around to him and shook his head no.

"Nope, nothing at all." Dream said sitting on his haunches.

Grief hoped that was true, finding out that his own little brother was harmed by a stranger. The city, perhaps the world, was endangered from his wrath. "Okay, remember brother, you have to tell me that if a pony hurts you in any sort of way, you have to tell me." He said, earning a nod from him.

Soon, after a two hour walk home, the two brothers entered into their home heading into the kitchen. A mare was standing on her hindlegs washing dishes. Her coat was gray and her mane was black with blue highlights at the end. Turning her head around, her red blood eyes were staring at theirs. "How was school Dream?" She asked. She sounded peaceful and beautiful, looks included, with a honey tongue.

Dream smiles as he runs up to his mother, hugging her tight with both of his forelegs. "It was great, mother." He said with an excited tone.

Dream's mother smiles rubbing her son's mane. "That's great to hear, Dream." She said before glancing up at Grief who was looking out the window with a gloomy expression. "Dream, go to your room, mommy needs to talk to your brother alone." She said, letting him down.

Dream nods his head and looks at Grief. "Are you going to teach me how to play the Cello called Tso?" He asked walking up to him.

"Not today baby brother, maybe tomorrow. Now go to your room like mother said to." Grief said calmly smiling at Dream.

The small colt nodded his head before he headed off to his room, leaving the two grown ponies. The two ponies stared at each other with an expression of sorrow. "Daniel came by again." Grief's mother said, causing Grief to look away which only angered her.

"Stop looking away from me Grief, I already told you not to trust that degenerate. Not only did he enslave a few of our great ancestors that founded this cult, he nearly killed us." She said.

"Mother, he's changed; he isn't the same like he was before. Plus, I lost my new mercenary contractor. The previous one died of a heart failure. Nothing bad has happened so far nor will it ever begin to." Grief said, looking at her angrily.

"Daniel is no contractor; he is an evil man who eliminated the head leaders of Azazel's and Samuel's cults in Bristila. He caused that entire island to plunge into the dark murky waters of Leviathan. That pony is death's harbinger created from a mad scientist that ran the prison of Syoku." His mother said, causing Grief to stomp his on the ground making her silent.

"He's different, his father was mad because he found out Daniel was immune to every disease and sickness known to pony. He had the blood of Ragnarok. What he did was prove to us that our faiths were dying because of the great split!" Grief said in a furious tone.

"What will make you side with this monster?" She asked in a frighten tone. Grief picked up on her frightened tone and looked down ashamed. He's not usually like this towards his mother. To see her frightened from another pony angered him, to see her become frighten of him only shocked him.

"Mother, I'm sorry, but, I...I trust him. I've seen and learned about the things he had done. I'll continue to work with him, but that doesn't mean that I'm breaking away from my faith." Grief said, looking at her.

His mother looked away, biting her lower lip; saddened from her son's decision. "F-fine, but...you better keep him away from Dream." She said, glaring at him. Grief could see that motherly side of her. She'll kill anything that would harm Dream.

"Yes mother, now, do you wish to talk to me about anything else?" Grief asked.

"Insane is here, waiting for you in your room. He's progressing through the ranks and is soon to be by Lord Azazel's side." She said calmly as her saddened expression and low tone of sorrow were replaced by features matching her tone.

"Thank you for the information, mother." Grief said, walking out of the kitchen.

When he soon got to his room, Grief glanced left and right, looking down the hallway. He always checked his surroundings before entering into a room. When the coast was clear, he entered into his room, seeing Insane watching Dream holding his cello. Dream was playing a soft song carefully scratching the chords. While he was playing the cello, his mate was busy humming along with his cello instrumental.

"Hmm, hmm hmm, hm hmmm, hmmm hm hm hm hmm." Insane hummed.

Grief watched as Dream played the cello so perfectly. He was truly fantastic with it. But it felt odd to Grief. He never taught his little brother how to play the cello. Looking at Dream's foreleg movements reminded him of their mother. After twenty whole minutes of watching his brother play perfectly with his string instrumental.

"The Ballad of Minerva, did mother teach you that, brother?" Grief asked calmly, catching Dream's and Insane's attention.

"B-brother, were you were watching me?" Dream asked nervously.

"Of course, that was amazing." Grief said walking towards him. "I'm impressed, baby brother." He said, patting his head.

"Thank you, Teraiska!" Dream said, smiling through his brother's praise towards him.

"Freshajaks." Grief said.

"Dream, come down stairs, mommy needs to talk to you!" Grief heard his mother yell.

"Go baby brother, we'll talk about this later." Grief said, motioning Dream to leave his room. His little brother nodded and ran out of his room. Looking at the smiling stallion, Grief closed the door and locked it. "So, I heard about this promotion of yours, am I correct?" He asked, walking towards him with a grin upon his face.

Insane grins back and says, "Yes, that's true." He was pushed back on to the bed. Grief went on top of him. "This sets us closer to our plans upon this cult. Finally, we're almost there to Paradise." He said happily.

"Paradise is at our reach and soon we will both be out of this world, just you and I." Insane said, before he pressed his lips against his.

'Paradise, we'll obtain just like the Zazibac cult did.' Grief thought, but his train of thought was eventually broken when he heard a knock on his door. Stopping their make-out session, Grief hopped off his bed, walking towards the door to see who it was that was intervening.

When he opens the door, he gasps. "Father, w-what is it?" He asked, starring at his hooded father.

"We need to go see Julius immediatly." Lucifer said, sounding concerned.

"Why, what's going on, father?" Grief asked becoming worried.

"There's no time for explanation, we need to go now." Lucifer said walking away.

Grief looks back at Insane and says in a saddened tone, "Sorry love, but I have to go now, I'll be back." He earned a nod from Insane and nodded back before he ran off, catching up with his father.

Soon the two were outside entering into a tunnel passage found in an alley. Grief glanced at his father who bore a frighten expression upon his face. Something didn't feel right to him; his father was never like this. His father was brave and never afraid, but right now those two personalities were slowly fading away. Whatever was bothering him had to be serious.

Soon the two stopped in front of a door that had a black triangle with a hand print in the center that had an eye in the center of the hand. Lucifer opened the door, revealing an office on the inside. As they entered into the room, the door behind them closed with the sound of a click being heard at the end. Grief then turned around and gasped when a large talon belonging to a gray griffin wearing an officer hat, squeezed his throat and lifted him up into the air.

"You..." The griffin growled as he squeezed harder, causing Grief to struggle more so he can gain air. The griffin's grip was strong and if he didn't find some way out of it, he might die of suffocation. "The world's second strongest sword amongst the seven. You have a huge bounty on your head and I'm sure my prison wouldn't mind storing it in its cells." The gray eyed griffin said angrily.

"Raijin, let him go, we never called you to arrest my son." Lucifer said glaring at him.

Raijin glares back says, "To be your corrector, you haven't even told me once why you needed me here, even though you know I'm not part of this cult anymore." Raijin said, releasing his grip on Grief's neck, causing him to fall flat down on the ground coughing.

"That's because I needed Grief here to. Now, that you two are here, Archbishop Julius can talk." Lucifer said, looking at the dark cloaked pony figure sitting in his seat.

'How did he get there? I could have sworn that seat was empty.' Grief wondered.

"Gentlecolts and griffin, I received reports from the far off regions of Jordan, that the body of Beezlebub was discovered in the tomb of Akuma. Now that his body is uncovered, we are now one step away from reaching Paradise." Julius said, grinning.

"What's so special about this corpse?" Raijin asked, looking at Julius.

"What's special about it is that, Beezlebub is one of the first Azazelists before the split. He knew how to open Paradise, but failed after he was assassinated by a Samuelnist." Grief said, looking at Raijin.

"So, is that you needed me here for?" Raijin asked.

"We needed you two here so you can retrieve the body for us. It's located in Canterlot, guarded by the members of the Sasora family." Julius said, earning two shocked looks coming from the two sword wielders.

"No, going up against them will spark a war with the griffin kingdom." Raijin said, glaring at Julius angrily. "I'm not participating in this dog fetching shit." He said.

"So, you would turn down this opportunity to control your own army?" Lucifer asked, looking at Raijin.

"Yes, accepting this offer is pointless to me. If I wanted to lead my own army, I'll do it my way." Raijin said, walking towards the exit.

"So, you flee like a chicken, instead of profiling your dreams to rule your home country with an iron talon. I know you griffins despise Stalliongrad, wouldn't it feel great to get rid of them?" Julius asked, causing Raijin to stop dead in his tracks. The griffin turned around and held out his right arm. A black katana started sliding out the palm of his talon. When the sword was completely out, he grabbed the handle and pointed it at Julius.

Lucifer and Grief quickly leaped in front of Julius, preparing themselves to defend him against any attacks this griffin had planned to pull off. "I'm no chicken, foal. I hate Stalliongrad, I a'tta burn that entire country down myself. What I'm doing isn't cowardice, no, it's smart." Raijin said, before his talon started glowing dark. His sword started getting sucked in within his dark claw. "Good day." He said sarcastically before he left the office.

Grief and Lucifer both sigh in relief that he didn't attack. "You forgot to bring your sword." Lucifer said, looking at Grief.

"Sorry, forgot about it at home." Grief said, chuckling nervously.

"The mission is up to you now, Grief." Julius said, looking at Grief.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Grief said calmly.

"Now that this is settled, you are both dismissed." Julius said motioning them to leave.

In a colossal temple, located far in the north of Talos and Fujisn, a dark cloaked pony was holding a dark book while sitting in the center of the circular floor within the center of the temple. Around this pony were fifteen more cloaked ponies holding white books. The cloaked pony in the center pulled down his hood revealing his facial appearance. This pony was indeed male with a messy blond mane surrounding his entire neck.

Holding his right hoof up, the stallion started twirling his hoof. "Quid enim mundus rumpunt fides salvare (Why do we break our faiths for this world to be saved)..." He motioned the fifteen ponies to sing then started moving his hoof in the air in a zigzag pattern. "Consequimur cuncti et eduxisti nos de tenebris cordis (From the dark hearts we all follow to lead us away)..." The stallion then slowly waves his hoof in a smooth ocean like current. "Ex hoc vero quod omnes superstites et postridie adiuvet (From the truth that we all made to help us survive on this and the next day)?" The ponies sung.

The stallion grinned as his messy mane blocked a little of his red eyes moving his hoof in gentle movements while the ponies sung. "Avarus enim est iracundia aut vitam gerimus animos (Is it for our greedy lives or for the anger that we bear in our hearts)? Sumus trully intelligitur occideret deum nostrum transposuit nos hic (Are we truly meant to kill when our gods put us here)?" They sung.

Grief suddenly woke up in his bed, covered in beads of sweat. "That dream, that was..., "Grief, it's time to get up!" Grief was cut off by the sound of Dream, coming from the other side his door.

Rubbing his forehead, Grief sighs trying to forget about his dream that he had. "I better go." He muttered to himself.

To be continued


End file.
